El misterioso chico que le gusta a Karin-chan
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Además de Ichigo, en ese tiempo de él sin poderes, su deber también es velar por el bienestar de las pequeñas Kurosaki. Sin embargo, la más fría de ellas actuaba muy extraña últimamente. ¿La causa del cambio? /—Cabello rubio, pequeño lunar y está vinculada al deporte. / El radar de su intuición femenina comenzó a dirigirla a la verdad: —Karin-chan se enamoró... ¡De Marilyn Monroe!


Advertencias: Non Pairings más que Karin/Posible OC. Además ella sólo es nombrada, no está presente. Nada muy gracioso, solo Orihime siendo… Orihime.

Y jamás sabrán cómo es que conoce Karin al chico, será siempre un misterio xD

 _Un momento de locura, una idea rara y divertida con final más rarito. Si esperan algo más lindo o gracioso, no creo que este sea su fic. Lo de Posible OC… quizás lo entiendan mientras leen._

* * *

.

 _ **El misterioso chico que le gusta a Karin-chan**_

.

Además de Ichigo, en ese tiempo de él sin poderes, su deber también es velar por el bienestar de las pequeñas Kurosaki.

A pesar de que no vivían a una distancia muy difícil de llegar incluso a pie, eran extrañas y escasas encontrarse con ambas a menos que no estuvieran en el algún local o calle del centro de la ciudad. Orihime podía detectarla mediante el reiatsu que, día a día, comenzaba a incrementarse; sin embargo, la más fría de ellas actuaba muy extraña últimamente, de eso no se percató por su energía o cuando menos, no la espiritual.

Sucedía que, las dos veces más recientes que Karin-chan fue de encargada a comprar pan donde trabajaba, de a segundos podía percibir su oscura mirada titubear, aclararse la garganta y hasta la notaba ocultando la cabeza entre los hombros. Y no había que mirar alrededor del lugar, a cada persona, para ver si alguna de ellas era el motivo de su inquietud (se dijo esto luego de haberlo hecho). No era el ambiente el que le daba ansiedad. En ese segundo, Karin era la viva imagen de una persona nerviosa con las cavilaciones de su mente. Aun así, Orihime comprendía perfectamente que si éstas giraban, dentro de sus pensamientos, siempre era entorno a algo ó, más frecuentemente, a alguien.

Necesitaba respuestas, mas la misma chica no se abriría ante ella. Tatsuki se lo había dicho ya, aconsejándole además que no recurriese a Yuzu tampoco, pues dudaba que la gemela de cabello castaño se quedara de brazos cruzados ante ese asunto que despertaba la curiosidad de cualquiera que entendiera un ápice de la personalidad de Karin. Por lo que finalmente, luego de repensarlo sabiendo que ni a Kurosaki-kun podía preguntarle —no quería llenarle de dudas que ni siquiera sabía si eran correctas—, optó por escoger al compañero perfecto que tenía un lazo más empático respecto a la ruda, y más últimamente despistada y tímida con el entorno, Kurosaki.

Ese mismo día en la escuela, por fin halló a Chad quien recién ingresaba al segundo periodo. Viendo esto, decidió buscar la información sin tapujo alguno. Se aseguró de que nadie además de ellos estaba comiendo en la azotea, Chad le informó que Ichigo había sido secuestrado por su jefa nuevamente e Ishida estaba ocupado con asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil.

Le relató sus preocupaciones a su amigo, presintiendo que él tendría alguna respuesta que ofrecerle. Desde que juntos fueron afectados por aquella pelea, donde el moreno adquirió sus poderes, solían saludarse y al menos charlar si es que llegaban a encontrarse en algún sitio.

Como auguraba. Chad asintió, diciéndole que estaba en lo cierto con esas sospechas.

¿La causa de su cambio? En el blanco: una persona.

—Cabello rubio, pequeño lunar y está vinculada al deporte —contestó quedamente y de manera simple el fortachón, creyendo que bastaba usar esa corta oración en lugar de sus monosílabos. Quedó en su usual silencio, a la espera de que su amiga volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

" _Cabello rubio. Pequeño lunar. Vinculada al deporte…_ —la persona, basándose en la escueta descripción de Sado-kun (y el recordar viejas recomendaciones de Chizuru, y aplicarlas la noche anterior que se quedó en casa a dormir en casa de Tatsuki) ya tenía nombre y apellido en su mente. ¡Incluso había adivinado el por qué del balancín de carácter de la hermana menor del chico de quien estaba enamorada!

El radar de su intuición femenina comenzó a dirigirla a la verdad.

—¡E-Es Marilyn-san! ¡Es Marilyn Monroe-san! —exclamó con pesar llenándole el corazón. El pesar era debido a lo imposible que resultaba un amor con una persona fallecida. Lamentablemente no tenían una probabilidad de lograr ver el nacimiento de una relación así. A menos que el Gotei 13 decidiera cooperar con la causa y poner carteles, al estilo película del lejano oeste, con el rostro de la actriz por cada rincón de la Soul Society.

Kurosaki-kun es un buen hermano, él jamás dejaría que alguna de sus hermanas sufriera, pero eso sucederá si el amor de Karin-chan resultaba ser tan complicado como lo consideraba.

Ya imaginaba el aura imponente del Comandante cuando le preguntaran el motivo del que querían llenar de fotos las inmaculadas paredes de las calles del Sereitei. Oía las voces de todos los capitanes, interrogando cada quién a su estilo:

— _¿Por qué deberíamos siquiera permitirles eso?_

—Porque… Karin-chan se enamoró… ¡De Marilyn Monroe!

—I-Inoue…—Chad intentó llamarla. Por muy obvio que fuera, la suposición que hizo ella era disparatada, además de un error. Por dentro se preguntó cómo es que sacó esa conclusión luego de cinco segundos en silencio y con solo una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro—. Él es un chico. Y juega tenis. Tiene acento de Kumamoto.

—Ah —contestó largamente, un poco avergonzada—, ¿es alguien de su escuela?

—Es de Tokio, pero no de Karakura.

Chad no pudo dar más detalles, pues para él no era un tema preocupante. Si la pequeña hermana de Ichigo estaba en la edad de dejarse llevar y enamorarse, le alegraba. Se veía mejor cuando sonreía y el amor hacía feliz a la gente.

Sin embargo, Orihime continuaba un poco apesadumbrada ante la poca recopilación, tanto que, fue incapaz de advertir que el misterio se resolvería, un poco, conforme pasara el tiempo.

Al día siguiente todavía llevaba en mente el mismo cuestionamiento; hasta tuvo que darse varios zapes mentalmente para evitar quedar abstraída y hacer bien su trabajo. La panadería y pastelería _"ABCookies"_ regularmente era llenada por clientes nuevos, gran parte de ellos todavía eran estudiantes e Inoue comenzaba a creer que el dueño se equivocaba al decirle eso de que la tienda no era muy conocida. Desde que trabajaba allí, siempre observaba una cantidad muy vasta de personas amantes de los panes caseros.

Mientras colocaba unas cintas con gigantescos moños brillantes, para decorar la caja de un pastel que un hombre, le contó, compraba como regalo para su esposa; Orihime descubrió, tres personas más allá, permanecía de pie la persona que le sacaba sonrisas a Karin.

Sado había acertado en las pocas palabras de la descripción que dio.

Pese a que otro lo superaba en altura, lograba imponer con su seriedad y su gesto imperturbable. Su cabello le recordaba al de Kurosaki-kun, aunque fuera todavía más corto y era de un tono rubio. Aun así, lo que más resaltaba era el simpático lunar ubicado justo en medio de su frente y el que su círculo de amigos eran, precisamente, tenistas. Lo hacían notar los equipos colgados de sus hombros y lo avisaban las inscripciones en sus uniformes negros.

No había explicación lógica para que ella lo relacionara inmediatamente con el chico que provocaba al corazón de Karin y su intuición tampoco tuvo que ver. La verdad es que había prestado atención al oír que nombraban el apellido "Ishida", aunque entendió segundos después que no tenía por qué tratarse del mismo que ella conocía. Según informó en murmuraciones largas uno de ellos, el nombrado acababa de lesionarse esa tarde. El centro de su mayor atención se notó levemente afectado, como si un aire de tristeza lo cubriera, aunque luego volvió a retomar su ceño serio.

Cuando le tocó atender al dúo de miembros del club de tennis, Inoue volvió a escucharles argumentar sobre lo que llevarían, aunque el pelirrojo de ellos se notó un poco decaído cuando su amigo le recordó que a _Buchou_ no le gustaban en absoluto los dulces y que debería hacérsele obvio siendo que era —en su opinión— por ese motivo, que los acababa de invitar a su casa para la cena que personalmente prepararía. El aludido solo señaló que no pensaran mucho en eso, pero cuando el pelirrojo le avisó que para ellos era muy significativo que se tomara esa molestia, en su mirada se dejó ver un brillo diferente.

—Es su turno —les avisó el joven a ambos, apartándose a un costado para hacer espacio y no ocupar más lugar dado que había ingresado un par de personas más a hacer fila.

Embolsando media docena de muffins para ellos, Inoue comenzó a intuir por qué Karin-chan se había fijado en el alumno que no era Marilyn Monroe-san.

No era debido a que se trataba del Capitán de un equipo escolar, por su acento, ni porque su gesto se parecía al de Kurosaki-kun.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _¿Alguien adivinó? Les contaré: En estos días locos, he estado hablando mucho con una fan de Karin que comenzó a leer la secuela de un manga —secuela que está en proceso— y comenzó a fangirlear, en nuestras conversaciones, con ciertos personajes que le gustan. El manga es New Prince of Tennis o "Shin Tenipuri", que aunque inició hace un par de años, me enteré hace poco que existía._

 _El Posible OC era porque, de hecho, el personaje sí existe y es de aquí. Los que conocen PoT saben que es… ¡Kippei Tachibana! Me pegaron el gusto por él al contarme su historia, a la próxima —cuando Yui publique primer su cross Kippei/Karin— quizás haga uno también con él._

 _Este no es un crossover en sí, por eso no lo coloco en la sección, sino que son cameos. Los personajes ni son nombrados, salvo el Ishida que no es Ishida._

 _Si alguien lo leyó, espero que le haya gustado algo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _PD: Si alguien no entendió el final del fic, lo que quiso decir Orihime es que a Karin le gusta Tachibana porque es buen cocinero (?) —si te sabes 126 recetas, dudo que seas malo— eso dice su perfil del manga que es opuesto a cierta parte de anime._

 _Si pensaron que traté de ser más profunda, es que me toman muy en serio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PDD: Es broma lo anterior, sí traté de ser seria y filosófica al final, pero esa es mi excusa por si no lo logré XD_


End file.
